The Special Two
by sistersyren
Summary: I had to see for myself. To see if they were real. And if they were, I had to save them...Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Okay, so this is the first story that I have ever bothered to actually upload, even though I've been writing stories for quite some time. As with all fanfiction, I do not own the characters or their world, I am just playing in it. So I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think :) -S**

_"But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight until we're the special two once again. And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together, our hands will not be taught to hold another's when we're the special two. And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together. These arms will not be taught to need another, 'cause we were the special two."_

_-_The Special Two, By Missy Higgins

* * *

Chapter One- Escape

I raced through the snow, pulling my cloak tighter around me. The sound of the wolves echoed not far behind. I had to see for myself. To see if they were real. And if they were, I had to save them. Finally, the little dam came into my sight. I practically flew down the hill, launching myself at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, open up! Please! They're coming, the wolves are coming!" I exclaimed, pounding the door with my fist. It flew open and I was quickly yanked inside.

"Estelle! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Beaver asked looking alarmed.

"The Witch knows. She knows they're here." I panted.

"Do you see the trouble we've gotten ourselves into!" A girl's voice yelled. I turned to the little table where three children sat. Three _human_ children. The source of the yell was a girl; she appeared to be in her mid-teens with fair skin and dark brown hair curled nicely at the ends. To her right sat a smaller girl, definitely no older than about ten her hair a bobbed auburn with small freckles dotting her face. To the left of the older girl sat a boy who appeared to be the eldest. His hair was golden, his face quite handsome, and his crystal blue eyes were locked on my own silver ones.

"Well you heard her Ma, let's move!" Mr. Beaver yelled and Mrs. Beaver ran around packing things in a panic. The sounds of snarling and growls were threateningly close now, I could hear the wolves feet stomping on the ground around us. Suddenly, they began digging at the wood.

"Alright you lot, this way!" Mr. Beaver commanded guiding us into a secret tunnel. We raced through it, not long after hearing the sound of the wolves entering as well.

"They're in the tunnel." The small girl whispered and we took off running once again. We finally found our way out, and moved a large barrel to blockade the exit. As we caught our breath and looked around, we noticed an array of stone animals. Frozen, by the Witch. Mr. Beaver's pain at the sight of his dear friend frozen was evident.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," A voice above us proclaimed. We all jumped in fear, turning our attention to the sly fox. "Relax, I'm one of the good guys." He chuckled jumping down before us.

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Mr. Beaver growled.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've gotta move." He spoke, as the howling of the wolves came closer.

"What did you have in mind?" The eldest boy asked.

"Up there. Hurry." The fox nodded his head above us to the trees. We quickly made our way to the highest branch we could reach. Holding our breath in fear as the wolves escaped the tunnel. The wolves threatened the fox, taking a bite out of him. I only hoped his allegiance to us was true.

"North. They went north." He said defeatedly. The wolves took off running once again. As soon as the coast was clear we climbed our way back down and I went to assist the fox.

"I'll start on a fire. Your help please Peter?" Mr. Beaver asked the boy.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, his eyes falling on me once again before trailing off after the beaver.

"Thank you." I whispered stroking the fox's fur tenderly touching his wound. He yelped in pain.

"Of course, your grace." He panted. I hissed slightly under my breath.

"I'm not royalty here sir. I am just a subject of Narnia, as you are." I muttered.

"As you wish, milady. Those of us here have not forgotten your heritage. However much you do try to avoid it." The fox whispered in turn. I shook my head as the boy, Peter, and beaver returned. They made quick work of a fire and we all huddled around it for warmth. I tended to the foxes wound while the children talked amongst themselves and the beavers.

"Thank you. For saving us." The eldest girl spoke, looking towards me. I nodded my head curtly.

"It was no trouble. I was merely working to help save Narnia." I spoke, attempting to turn the subject off of me.

"Who are you anyway?" The boy spoke from where he sat across from me.

"My name in Estelle, but please call me Stella. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Peter." He responded.

"Of course. And you are?" I turned to look at the girls.

"I'm Lucy, I'm 8. And this Susan, she's 15. And Peter, he's 17. How old are you?" The small girl, Lucy asked brightly. I laughed lightly. (**an: Yes, I have changed ages to be more appropriately based off of appearances in the movie.**)

"Well I suppose that in your time I am about 17 as well." I smiled at her. She was sweet, I liked her already. I could feel Peter's gaze on me again, but I returned to dressing the fox's wound. He told us the story of how the White Witch found the animals before he'd had a chance to warn them. All of this, because the faun Tumnus protected the child Lucy.

"You know, if you stopped squirming I'd have finished this a long time ago." I huffed to the fox as he pulled out of my grasp.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." He said as he shook out his coat.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure my queen and an honor," He said bowing to Lucy, "But time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops. Mrs. Beaver and I gasped.

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" Mr. Beaver asked incredulously.

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch." He smiled.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan spoke up.

The fox was taken aback and turned to Peter. "But surely King Peter…the prophecy…"

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver said softly. Peter looked remorseful.

"We just want our brother back." He replied, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going in this story, so reviews would be great! Thanks guys (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts

**Thanks SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed, it really means a lot :) Here is chapter 2 of my story and I hope you'll be continuously pleased. I will admit that I find these first few chapters quite boring, but I've got to lay the groud work before I can get to the parts that I'm looking forward to writing. I promise the complete story will not go on quoting movie-verse. As stated, that's just to get the foundation laid. It's finals week here at school, and I keep finding myself wanting to write instead of study...that's not a good sign. lol but do enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two- Gifts

P-POV

"We'll make camp here in the tunnel for the night." Mr. Beaver said as he looked around for any more dangers. "They'll expect us to still be running, not staying put. So this'll be safe enough."

The girl, Stella, nodded and lit a few torches along the tunnel walls for heat. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about her confounded me. Sure she was absolutely beautiful, with long wavy hair that resembled liquid bronze, warm sun kissed skin, a delicate face with slender features, and a petite body that possessed womanly curves in all the right places. But there was something else about her that I couldn't take my attention off of. It gripped me every time I looked into her shining silver eyes that reminded me of a perfectly full moon. I shook myself out of my thoughts when she spoke again.

"With the fox sending the wolves on a chase up north, that should at least buy us a few hours to sleep. We'll take turns on lookout, just to be safe," She decided. "I'll go ahead and be first."

The beavers, my sisters and I all climbed down into the tunnel and I moved the barrel slightly in front of the opening once more. We each situated ourselves on the cold ground and attempted to fall asleep. As everyone else drifted off, my thoughts ran back to the beautiful girl outside. A soft song, almost like a lullaby filled my ears and I felt myself slowly start to fall asleep.

S-POV

I pulled my cloak tighter around my small frame and settled next to the fire, keeping my eye out for anything suspicious. My three hour shift seemed to be an eternity. I kept myself entertained by quietly singing one of my favorite Narnian lullabies. Finally when I thought I might die of both boredom and exhaustion, I saw the barrel move and Peter walk out from the tunnel. He saw where I was stationed and plopped down beside the fire.

"I suppose it's my turn now. You go should rest. I'm sure you're freezing" He said quietly, but still with an air of an order to it. Used to bossing around his sisters, I'm sure.

"Well I'm Narnian. You get used to the cold after a while." I said with a shrug, followed by a gap of silence.

"How did you know that they were coming for us?" He spoke up after a while. I smiled slightly.

"I'm a spy. It's my job to look after the people of Narnia. And when I heard there were humans here, you lot, it made my job that much more important."

"I don't quite understand. Why are we so special for being human? You're human aren't you? I don't see anyone coming after you." He asked.

"Ahh well you see, I'm not entirely human," I said as Peter looked at me quizzically, "But that's a story for another time, your majesty." I rose and brushed the snow from my cloak. I made my way into the tunnel and curled up, falling asleep easily.

We awoke early in an attempt to get to Aslan quickly and before the Witch found us. It was a long and cold hike across a barren, snowy landscape. We got worn out far too quickly.

"Come on humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver yelled from up ahead.

"If he tells us to hurry _one more time_, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter said as he picked Lucy up onto his back, causing the both of us to giggle.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy agreed. The sound of bouncing reigns and hoof beats soon came to ear, and in the distance I could see a sled coming towards us.

"Ohh! Behind you! It's her! Run!" Mrs. Beaver yelled. We took off running towards the forest as fast as we could and dived into a small crevice inside of a rock. Crammed tightly together, we all stood frozen not daring to move or breathe. We could here footsteps in the snow above us. I shut my eyes and begged for us to not be seen. The figure slowly walked away and we all let out a sigh of relief. We waited for some time until beaver went above just to make sure the coast was clear. We quieted again, straining our ears to hear any sounds of struggling.

"Hope you've all been good! 'Cause there's someone here to see ya!" He popped over the edge to tell us. We looked at one another with uncertainty and then came out of our hiding place. Above us standing jolly and proud was Father Christmas. Lucy's joy was contagious, and soon I found myself smiling along with her.

"Merry Christmas, sir." She bounded forward.

"It certainly is Lucy, since you have arrived." He said leaning forward with a twinkle in his eye.

"We thought you were the witch." Peter explained.

"Yes, sorry about that. But in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer then the witch." He said with a laugh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said with doubt.

"No, not for a long time. The hope that you have brought your majesties is finally starting to weaken the witch's power. Still, I daresay you could do with these." Santa replied grabbing his bulging bag of gifts.

"Presents!" Lucy gasped and rushed forward causing Santa to chuckle. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pretty little vile filled with a bright red liquid.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury." He handed the bottle over to Lucy a small covered dagger. "And while I hope you'll never have to use this…"

"Thank you sir…but I think I could be brave enough." She responded hesitantly.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He shook his head gravely, but sent her off with a smile. He returned to his bag once more, pulling out a red bow and white quiver filled with red-tailed arrows.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He said presenting them to her.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She asking with a shake of her head. Santa responded with a laugh. He gave her a white horn as well, and explained that it was to be used in emergencies and help would never be far away.

Finally he turned to Peter, pulling out a great sword and shield from the never-ending bag. "The time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter drew the sword and observed it with a sharp eye. It was a lovely sword. One fit for a king.

"Thank you sir." He said with a smile, sheathing his sword once more.

I smiled as I looked on at the happy moment.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you your grace." Father Christmas said with a chuckle, turning his attention on me.

"Me? Oh I don't need anything sir." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure? He asked as he dug into his bag, "Because if I recall correctly, you seem to have left these behind in your hurry to warn the Pevensies." He presented me with a silver bow and quiver decorated in gold.

"My bow!" I gasped in surprise as he handed them over to me. Sure enough, they were the ones I had left behind. I fingered the sleek wood, feeling where I had worn it down. I smiled while running my fingertips over the tiny chips and dents and the gold engravings. "Thank you so much!" I beamed.

"You are quite welcome," He chuckled, "but there's something else for you as well. Aslan himself asked me to give this to you." He handed over a sheathed sword much thinner and lighter in appearance than Peter's.

"A rapier?" I questioned, pulling it out of its scabbard. The hilt was ornately designed silver encrusted with tiny jewels. The blade itself was almost impossibly thin, but incredibly sharp.

"Yes, but quiet a magical rapier. It's light as air, but the blade is strong enough to slice through stone. The only weapon with power and grace that rivals your own. Aslan felt that it would be of great use to you." Father Christmas said with a smile.

"Thank you very much sir." I breathed sheathing my rapier once more.

"It's no trouble at all. But remember these are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years." He said with a laugh as he tossed his bag back into the sleigh. He climbed in front and parted with us exclaiming, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

I waved goodbye with the others while clutching my bow and quiver tight to my chest, happy to be reunited with them. I couldn't believe I had left them behind.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means…no more ice." Peter turned to us, his brow wrinkled in concern.

"Right, well I guess we'd better get a move on then." I nodded tossing my quiver over my shoulder and following after the beavers once more.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Thank you for reading, reviews would be graciously accepted! I do value the feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3: History

**Hello all! Once again, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I've finished my first semester of school and now have a month off...which means much more time to write! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- History

"Oh no…It's melting so fast." I breathed as we found our way out of the woods. The sight just confirmed that the sound of running water was closer then we had hoped. We climbed our way down to the river as quickly and carefully as possible. It still looked risky to cross.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Peter whispered doubtfully.

"Honestly? No, I don't think so." I sighed in response.

"Wait, maybe I should go first. " Mr. Beaver said as he stepped out onto the ice.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Peter agreed. We watched as beaver walked a few paces and a light cracking was heard. Thin lines began to crack and form over the surface.

"We'll never make it across." Susan protested as we slowly went along, the ice cracking everywhere our feet touched. I could faintly hear the soft pounding of paws, and I knew the wolves couldn't be too far. As if on cue, I spotted them running along the top on the falls.

"Oh no! The wolves!" Lucy cried as they began their decent. The wolves surrounded us, cutting off our path. Peter held his sword out against the leader, while another held the beaver down by his neck. I whipped my bow from my back and drew the arrow taut, preparing to strike the wolf behind us.

"If you value your life, I suggest you run." I growled.

"Silence yourself traitor." The wolf barked in laughter. I hissed and pulled my bow tighter.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." The wolf facing Peter laughed.

"Don't worry about me, run him through!" Mr. Beaver ordered.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." The wolf bargained as he paced before us.

"Peter stop! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Don't listen to him, kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver commanded again.

"All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." The wolf growled once more, shaking his head.

"Just because some man in a red coat handed you a sword, that doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan shouted.

"Peter, kill him now!" I pleaded, still poised to shoot.

"No Peter, we need you! Gut him while you have the chance!"

"So what's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."

"Peter!" Lucy shrieked and pointed as the waterfall began to break apart.

"Hold onto me!" He demanded while plunging his sword into the ice at our feet. We all grabbed onto his coat. Lucy on one arm, Susan and I on the other, just as the remaining ice split and we were swept away with the current. We were plunged underneath, holding our breath and hanging on for dear life. I felt my fingers begin to slip, and I lost my grip completely. Peter's arm tightened around me just in time to keep me from being swept away. I grabbed a firmer hold onto his side, pressing myself tight against him.

Our ice float was carried along swiftly until it finally reached the bank of the river. We stumbled onto the shore, gasping and panting. I lay on the bank for a moment, feeling Peter's arm tighten around me again before finally letting go. I blinked the water out of my eyes and looked around.

"Where's…Lucy? I asked between coughs of water. Peter and Susan both turned to look as well, Peter holding up Lucy's discarded coat in his left hand.

"What have you done!" Susan cried, looking around frantically.

"Lucy? Lucy!" We called desperately.

"Has a-a-anyone s-seen m-mmy coat?" A soaked and shivering Lucy asked walking towards us.

"Oh Lucy!" Susan exclaimed running to hug her. Peter smiled with relief, putting her coat over her shoulders.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats much longer." Mrs. Beaver uttered looking into the woods.

"Look at the trees," I sighed as I rested my hand along the trunk, "they're blooming again."

"We're getting close now. Won't be much longer." Mr. Beaver said taking the lead once again. Susan and Lucy followed up close, while Peter and I hung back.

"You saved my life…thank you." I said softly. He turned to look at me with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, now we're even then." He said with a shrug.

"Ahh so that's all it was? Just leveling the score?" I teased.

"Something like that." He teased in return. I smiled and we continued our walk through the forest, everything blooming and growing around us.

"You know, you never actually told me what you are if you aren't human." He said looking in my direction again.

"Because it's not that great of a story really." I shrugged.

"Well you did say it was a story for another time." He reminded. I shook my head, with a smile.

"As you wish your highness. Mind you, it's not the shortest of stories. As mentioned before, I'm not human. Well not completely anyway. I'm part human, and part magic. So I'm not directly a daughter of eve. My mother was a part of the royal family of Charn, a land far, far from here. It was once a beautiful city, ruled for centuries by emperors and empresses all very skilled in the arts of magic. It's said that they descended from Jinn and Giants. My mother had met a man, a human man. And that's how I was born. Although she was next in line for the thrown, my mother was challenged by her sister. Selfish and cruel, the sister would do anything to gain the throne. Even if it meant destroying her own flesh and blood. This brought about a long and bloody civil war. Both sides swore that the use of magic would be prohibited. My mother was not dark and evil as most of her family had been. She wasn't able to manipulate the people the way her sister could. Her army was destroyed too quickly. My mother was helpless, so she went back on her word and used magic against her sister, destroying her army completely.

The sister was not one to be outdone. As soon as the pact was broken, she began searching for magic strong enough to destroy my mother. And she found it. The Deplorable word, a spell so powerful I will annihilate everything except for the one who speaks it. And that's how my mother died. Before the war while I was still a baby, she cast an enchanted sleep upon me, and sent me to a land far away. Here, to Narnia. I would begin to live and grow again as soon as the world was safe for me to do so. And it was sixteen years ago in your years that I was found by Aslan, and able to develop once more. I was taught good magic and was raised as a Narnian. Then came the time when the White Witch claimed her way to power. She took over Narnia and Aslan was gone. I was still a child when she found me. I can remember the exact look upon her face. First surprised by what I was, and then angry that I was alive. Part human, as you can see from my bright hair and warm skin. And part Charn, shown in magical abilities and my silver eyes...her _sister's_ silver eyes. My mother Rinoa was sister to the White Witch. She kept me locked away, to grow up in isolation. Until one day I made an escape. I tried to kill her, to give Narnia back to Aslan. But I was caught. She almost had me killed but I found my way out again. I'm exiled now. And if I'm ever caught again…she'll surely kill me."

"You mean to tell me, you're _related_ to the Witch?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"Not directly, or by choice. Believe me. Our blood's not even the same. She's a completely different type of being. I'd say that she is my mother's sister. Other than that, we are nothing the same." I spat.

"I'm sorry. If I had known…well I wouldn't have brought it up." He said softly. I smiled in return.

"No, you have a right to know who you're traveling with. And you only would have found out eventually." I said with a shrug.

"Up ahead, look!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. We jumped into fight ready positions. Peter drawing his sword and I my bow.

"No! It's the camp!" Mr. Beaver announced. We lowered our weapons and turned to each other beaming.

Finally, we made it.

* * *

**As always, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely, the more I get the quicker I'll update :) thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Camp

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, as well as my continuous short chapters. I suppose I should start learning to make them longer. I am hitting writer's block pretty hard and am more interested in the other parts of the story that I want to write rather than the parts that I am at right now. So bear with me please! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four- Camp

The hills were green, a bright emerald green that I hadn't seen in so long. I relished in the feel of the grass underneath my feet. The red and gold tents of the camp were a starch contrast, but I adored all the bright colors. The camp was bustling with various creatures and I could hear horns sounding not far off. I walked alongside Peter, for once sharing in his curiosity of the world around us. It'd been so long since I'd seen anything but ice. The trees moved in warm breezes that I had long since forgotten, the dryads coming to life once more. As we continued on, the crowd whispered about excitedly, each turned to stare as we walked past. The looks were a little unnerving; I couldn't help but feel out of place. I began to edge away when I felt Peter grab hold of my wrist.

"Don't even think about it. You belong here just as much, if not more, than anyone else." He said with a stern look, and then a smile. I smiled in return feeling a bit more at ease. I had grown fond of the Son of Adam far too quickly.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through a clenched smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy joked, earning a laugh from Peter and myself. A large number of the camp had followed along after us as we made our way to the large central tent. A great centaur stood before it, stopping us from passing any further.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter announced as he drew his sword and presented it to the centaur. The centaur nodded his head and not but a moment later, the entire camp around us began to bow down, all of us following suit once Aslan emerged from the tent. He stood proud and strong, radiating his majesty over us. He was everything that I remembered. When he spoke his voice boomed out across the crowd, and I could feel the vibrations in my chest.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Estelle of Charn. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" He asked.

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said as we rose once more, "we need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan continued.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan questioned.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver spoke up, causing the crowd to break out in murmurs.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur bellowed.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan commanded. "I'm sure there's an explanation." We stood in silence yet again.

"It's my fault, really." Peter said remorsefully, taking the blame. "I was too hard on him." I placed my hand on his arm in a sympathetic gesture. Susan did the same on the other arm.

"We all were." She agreed.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy spoke for the first time.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan said ending the matter. "But for now, you should rest. There are tents set up for you all. Boys in one, girls in the other. There you'll find some of your basic needs. Oreius will show you the way." Aslan nodded to us and returned back to his tent. Oreius beckoned us to follow. He led us to two tents, one on the left side of the path, one on the right. The gold tent was the girl's, and the red the boy's. Or just Peter's for now. We went to our individual tents and inspected them from the inside. Ours held a palette for the each of us, and on each palette was a dress.

"Finally a change of clothes!" I picked up the one meant for me, I dark blue flowing gown that laced in the back, with silver scroll embroidery along the neck, waist, and hem. Susan and Lucy examined their own as well. Susan's a dark olive green, and Lucy's a dark powdery blue-gray.

"These are lovely." Susan breathed, running her fingers over the fabric. We each helped one another get dressed.

Through the fabric of the tent I could see Peter's shadow emerge from his own. I excused myself from conversation with Lucy and Susan and went out of the tent. Peter looked up and smiled at me.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked stepping forward.

"Sure." I smiled walking along side him. We walked through the tents to the hills above. Traveling in silence until we reached a top peak that overlooked the camp on one side, and more of Narnia on the other. I sat down in a soft patch of grass, leaning back on my hands and tossing my head back with the wind. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling, listening to Peter sit down next to me. I peeked out of one eye and gazed over at him. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring out over the Narnian horizon. I sat back up and looked out across the land.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed contently. From the corner of my eye I saw him look over at me.

"Yeah it is." He said softly. From the tone of his voice I could tell he wasn't talking about the view. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I looked down at my lap.

"It's a shame that we can't take the time to enjoy it yet. With the war and all." I shook my head.

"Well at least this way you'll be free again." He said with shrug.

"Yes, but at what cost?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"You're scared." He whispered matter-of-factly. I just nodded.

"I'm scared too Stella. My family…they're all here. And I'm supposed to protect them. How can I possibly protect them in a war? Lucy and Susan, they're only girls. And they're not like you. I don't think war is something they could handle. And Edmund…I've already messed up. He may not even live to _see_ this war. I don't know what to do." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. I scooted closer and linked my arm through his.

"Peter… these things are never easy. And I may not have any family, but this world, these people; I'd do anything to protect them. I don't want this war, because I don't want these people to die. But our freedom comes with a price. You all came here to give us that freedom. We can't do this without you." I whispered resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." He turned his head to look at me, his crystal eyes piercing right through mine. I don't remember who moved first, but all I know is that within seconds I felt Peter's lips on mine and bolts of liquid electricity were surging through my veins in the place of blood. My heart stopped, and then soared again. We both jumped apart as if we had been burned when a deep voice cleared its throat behind us.

"Aslan…" I squeaked, jumping up and bowing. My cheeks were flushed and burning and Aslan chuckled at my discomfort.

"Rise dear one. I am sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid I must talk to Peter alone. I will be around to talk to you shortly."

"Yes of course, your majesty." I curtsied once more and ran off, glancing behind me to see Peter looking after me with a smile. I smiled in return and continued walking back to camp.

* * *

**I really will try to work on increasing my chapter lengths and I'll start buckling down on my writing. As always, please review! And see you all again soon! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

**Hello again to my loyal followers! I have to start out by apologizing for such a long wait between chapters...I wasn't kidding when I said writer's block gets me bad. I have been a terrible, terrible person and hope you all can forgive me! :( As always, please enjoy. I promise I will not let this prolonged update happen again! I'm finally starting to get more into the parts of the story that I've wanted to write. So maybe this will move things along quicker now. Please review and lemme know what you think :) Thank you bunches! -S**

* * *

Chapter Five- Complications

I took my time walking back to the camp, collecting various flowers along the way. By the time I made it back to our tent, my arms were full of lilies, peonies, sweet peas, and daisies; just a small amount of the flowers that dotted the Narnian countryside. I'd always loved the aromatic qualities and beauty that flowers possessed.

"Ooo what pretty flowers!" Lucy exclaimed as I walked inside the tent. I smiled and sat down next to her, dumping my haul in between us.

"Aren't they! Would you like me to show you how to weave a flower crown?" I asked plucking one of the daisies and examining it.

"Oh yes please!" She nodded eagerly. Susan smiled up from the book she was curled up reading on her palette. We spent the remainder of the afternoon weaving the flowers together and I even braided some into Lucy and Susan's hair.

"Looks pretty doesn't it?" I asked Lucy as I finished up Susan's hair. Susan smiled brightly as Lucy looked her over.

"It does. Susan sure is beautiful." Lucy said hugging her sister.

"Thank you Lucy," Susan replied hugging her back, "and thanks to you too Stella."

"You're welcome." I smiled gathering the rest of the flowers and setting them into a small basket.

"You forgot one!" Lucy said plucking a forgotten lily from off the ground and tucking it behind my ear. "There, now you're beautiful too!"

"Well thank you, Miss Lucy!" I chuckled and hugged her tight.

"Very beautiful indeed." A voice said from the tent opening. We all turned to see Peter standing there with several plates in his hands. A blush crept up my cheeks and Lucy looked between the two of us with a knowing smile.

"I brought supper." He said handing out the plates to the two girls and me, then taking a seat next to me. We ate our dinner, chatting happily. Suddenly Lucy looked troubled and set her plate down next to her.

"What's wrong Lu?" Peter asked noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Are we ever going to get Edmund back?" She asked quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Oh Lu, of course we will. We've got Aslan to help us now!" Peter said trying to cheer her up.

"You really think so?" She asked looking at us once more. I smiled and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Without a doubt Lucy, I've seen what Aslan can do. He'll never let you down if you put your faith in him." She looked up at me with wide eyes and a smile slowly made its way across her face.

"You're right." She said nodding then turning quickly to try and hide her yawn from us all.

"It is getting rather late Lu; you really should be getting into bed." Peter said standing and collecting our dishes.

"Ohh Peter do I have to?" She asked with a pout. He gave her a stern look and then broke out into a smile.

"Yes, you have to! We all should be getting to bed actually. I'm sure Aslan will have many things planned for us tomorrow. Susan, I assume you can take care of her from here. Goodnight everyone." Peter said with a grin and exited the tent.

"Right then, you heard him Lucy. Into bed." Susan said moving to her own cot and pulling down the covers. Lucy pouted but did as she was told and crawled into her bed. I wasn't exactly tired, so I took my time moving to my palette. I sat down slowly, surprised in the luxury that it possessed for a small cot on the ground. I hadn't noticed it early in the day, but next to me was a small trunk.

'How curious.' I wondered as I fingered the latch before popping it open. Inside was a golden comb, an ornate hand mirror, and a leather-bound book engraved with a language I couldn't identify. I glanced up to see Lucy already fast asleep and Susan blowing out her candle before settling down into her covers. I replaced the comb and mirror, and in the dim flickering light of the candle I opened up the book.

"It's blank?" I muttered in confusion as I flipped through blank page after blank page. I turned back to the front and wondered as to why anyone would want a bound book with nothing inside. I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice a small black spot appearing in the corner of the page. I held back a gasp when the spot began to dance across the paper, spelling out words and scribbling pictures as it went. Within moments the page was full. I flipped through the remainder of the book and noted that the other pages were filled as well. I returned to the first page, curious as to what the magical book was about. Upon investigation I discovered that it told of the history of Narnia.

"A magical history book? How very strange." I mumbled as I continued through it. The words told the story while the pictures moved along and acted it out. Finally the book got to the time when the Witch took over. I shuddered in fear at her terrible deeds that I remembered all too well. Goosebumps rose up on my arms and I inhaled in sharply as I saw my own name across the page. I stared in disbelief, acid churning in my stomach as I read what it said.

_**'Estelle Rinoa Loire, the succubus disciple of the White Queen, came only to Narnia to help defeat Aslan's army. **_

_**She walks among them as a trusted companion, but only seeks to bring about their downfall. She should not be trusted…'**_

I slammed the book shut in disgust. How could a book tell of such lies? Never in my life would I be a follower of that retched woman. It felt as if anger was coiling inside me, and my muscles ached for relief. I got up from my cot and made my way out of the tent and into the cool night air. I breathed in deeply, trying to still my shaking hands. My body still ached as I walked into the surrounding woods, following the sounds a small river until I finally came to its bank. I plopped down into the muddy grass, dangling my feet in the cold water. It took some time, but I was finally able to calm myself to the point where the words from the book were not replaying over and over again in my head. I was starting to feel very sleepy when I heard a rustling among the trees behind me. My heart jumped up into my throat as I looked around, trying to see through the darkness.

"Hello?" I called out. Surely it was just someone from the camp out for a stroll as well. Possibly Aslan himself. Or maybe even Peter. After a moment there was still no response and stood up slowly, my heart hammering against my ribs. The rustling sound came from the woods once more.

"Peter is that you? This really isn't funny!" I spoke up again. Oh why was I so stupid to come out at night without my bow or sword? Finally, a small squirrel ran out from the trees and into the clearing. I sighed in relief.

"Well you sure gave me a fright, little squirrel. I was afraid you could have been someone else." I said with a shaky laugh.

"Someone like me?" A terribly family voice to my left spoke. I turned sharply, covering my mouth in shock and fear.

"Jadis!" I breathed out in terror.

"Oh darling, you don't look happy to see me. What's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled to see your favorite aunty again." She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice full of fake concern as she stepped closer.

"Stay away from me!" I snapped, stepping back from her.

"Now now, that's no way to speak to your family." She said with an evil grin. My back met with a tree, and I knew I couldn't get any further.

"Family? You wouldn't know the meaning of the word!" I spat. In a moment and quick as a flash, the back of her hand smacked across my face, leaving a small gash from her ring.

"Insolent brat. It's about time you learned how to speak to your superiors. I am your queen and expect to be treated as such!" She boomed and then her eyes softened, "Aren't you ready to come back home with me? This game has gone on for long enough. Come back now while you still can. As soon as war begins, I will take no prisoners. You'll be dead on that field like the rest of them."

"Your concern is so very touching." I hissed sarcastically as I nursed my bleeding cheek.

"If that is the way it must be, so be it." She said as she began to walk away. "But keep in mind Estelle dear, my same blood pumps through your veins. Ignore as you want, but it will always stay that way. And when the time comes, you'll find that we are not so different after all. I'll be back for you. And next time, I will not be letting you walk away alive. Consider this your warning…"

I woke with a start, gasping for air and clutching at the ground. Only it wasn't the ground, it was my palette. I looked frantically around me. I was in the tent. On my lap sat the open book. I flipped through the pages once more, back to where I had read about myself. Only it was no longer there. It never had been.

"It was all a dream…" I panted, still gasping for air. But it was more than a dream. It held felt too real. An incantation…It really _was_ a warning. I flung myself out of the tent and into the cold night air. Swallowing mouthfuls of it and choking on tears. I fell to the ground near the tent, crying and trying to catch my breath.

"Lucy is that you?" I half-asleep Peter asked from the opening of his tent, rubbing his eyes. They widened when he saw me there. "Stella! Are you alright? What happened?"

"The Witch…she's after me. She wants me dead. She's going to kill me." I gasped between tears. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What do you mean? She was here!" He asked looking around in a panic.

"A dream…she sent it in a dream." I stuttered, finally calming down enough to think coherently. His eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"It was only a dream Stella. You don't have anything to worry about. And I'm here now. I'll protect you."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." I whispered fearfully, no doubt sounding like a child.

"You don't have to. Come on, you can stay in my tent with me. It's pretty lonely anyway." He said taking my hand and pulling me into the tent after him. He set me down on his palette and lit a candle for light. I wiped my face, knowing I must have been a terrible sight.

"We don't have to go to sleep. You can just lay here next to me. I'll even leave the candle on." He said lying down on the cot next to me. I nodded and lay back as well; breathing out a shaky breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. He told me stories of his home in England, about his childhood, his school and his friends. I listened intently watching as the candle burned itself away. Eventually his voice died away and I knew he had fallen asleep. I curled against him and closed my eyes, mentally forcing the memories of the dream from my mind. His arm wrapped around my side and I melted against him. Soon enough, I drifted back into a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Also, I think this may be the longest chapter I have ever written haha. I hope it was atleast somewhat worth the wait! As always pleaseeee review. It makes my day :D**


End file.
